Picking Up the Pieces
by Ficsmith
Summary: Jace left her broken. Alec and Magnus are there to help her pick up the pieces. Mature content. Three person relationship. If you are a pansie don't read any of my stories. Disclaimer: don't own shit
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jace left her broken. Alec and Magnus are there to help her pick up the pieces.

CHAPTER 1

Clary walked down the halls of the institute. She was planning to finally give Jace her virginity tonight. She knew he was getting impatient with her every time she stopped him from taking off her shirt. She came up to his room, but heard weird noises coming from his room, it sounded like moaning and screaming. Worried something might have happened, she opened the door without announcement and recoiled in horror.

There on the bed, Jace was fucking the life out of Kalie, who was screaming in pleasure. Clary screamed in horror and heartbreak falling to her knees.

Jace snapped his head over to her with a look of surprise and guilt etched on his face. "Wait, Clary, I can explain!"

"The hell you can! FUCK YOU, JACE! FUCK-" She broke down in sobs and took off down the hallway, stumbling and tripping because the tears were in her way.

Passing Magnus and Alec in the hall, she ran outside the Institute and down the street with no real destination in mind. Passing Pandemonium she decided to go drown her problems in alcohol.

***JACE***

Shoving Kalie off him, he took off down the hall after her calling for her to slow down desperately. He thought about why he was in this situation in the first place. It was just all the sexual frustration from not banging anyone since he met Clary and Kalie had promised not to tell anyone.

He came up to Alec and Magnus who turned away from him. "Get some cloths on then tell us why Clary just ran away crying" Magnus looked pretty pissed and Alec was madder then he had ever seen. Processing Magnus' s words, he ran back to his room.

"Get out" he said bluntly to Kalie while desperately putting on pants.

"Why?" She pouted, which only made her look stupid.

"Because I said so, bitch", He ran out of the room and back to Alec and Magnus who were talking excitedly. Why, he had no idea.

"Okay, here's what happened..."

***ALEC***

He knew Jace would break her heart eventually. It was only a matter of time.

A few weeks ago, Magnus and him had realized they both liked Clary. A lot. They had caught each other staring at her or watching when she wasn't looking, so they had sat down and discussed it. They agreed that if and when Jace broke her, they would put her back together.

And it seemed that time had come.

Every minute Jace told his story, very obviously twisting it so he was the victim of blue balls, he got even more enraged. "So you cheated on Clary, because you needed SEX?!"

Jace looked down. "Yes", he sighed defeated.

Then Magnus did something he was sure everyone had wanted to do at one point or another. He stepped forward and clocked Jace right in his perfect jaw. Alec was pretty sure he would have died laughing at the surprised look on his brothers face as he went down, had not been so pissed off.

"Come on Alec, let's go find our angel", Magnus murmured in his ear. Nodding his head, they left to look for her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

Clary sat down at the bar. "Tequila, shots please." The bartender (a werewolf) gave her a knowing look.

"Lookin ta get pissed quick?". Nodding sadly, she downed the first two shots, forcing it down her throat.

She glanced around the club lookingn for someone intreresting. She glanced to the door and saw Alec and Magnus enter. Looking back to her alcohol, she downed another shot.

***ALEC***

They had searched all over untill coming to Pandemonium. "Lets just check" Alec suggested. Nodding, Magnus led them inside and started for the bar. Alec saw a flaming head of red hair sitting at the bar with shots and nudging Magnus, he hurried over to her.

They sat down on either side of her and put comforting hands on her back. "Clary, are you alright? Do you want to go home?"

Clary looked up at them with heart broken eyes. "No,I'm not alright, and no, I just want to get drunk"

"Now, Clary-"

With that Clary broke down sobbing. Panicking, Magnus and Alec wrapped their arms around her in a hug. "Come on dear, let's go to my apartment and watch movies", Magnus said soothingly. Nodding, Clary let them lead her out the door to a taxie and to Magnus' s apartment.

They sat down on his couch and put in a comedy. When came to a part where the characters were making out on screen, Magnus and Alec locked eyes. Alec then leaned down to suck on the left side of Clary's neck. She gasped in surprise as Magnus trailed his tounge down the right side of her neck. Alec made sure to leave a mark as his lips found hers.

***CLARY***

She managed to break away for a moment "Wha?", She looked at them in confusion. Alec smiled at her,

"Clary, we've both liked you for sometime now and we decided that when Jace broke you, we would be there for you. Right Magnus?" Magnus nodded and swooped down to kiss her neck again.

Clary was starting to lose coherent thought as she stammered, "But... you guys a-are gay. R-right?"

"Actually, I guess we're bi" Alec said and kissed her again. This time she leans in to him and as his tounge trailed her lips, she opened them. They battled for dominance and Alec won. Magnus pulled her away to kiss her himself.

After a few moments of the same thing as before, they both pulled back to admire her, flushed with swollen lips and two marks on either side of her neck.

"So", Magnus started," will you let us put you back together?" Clary looked up at them and after a moment of hesitation, said,

"Yes"

Magnus grinned at Alec and picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the bedroom. He handed her a shirt that was to big for her. "Here, you can sleep in this". Nodding thankfully, she went to the bathroom and changed.

When she came back, she found them already in bed with only their boxers on. Crawling into bed in between them, they sandwiched her between their slightly muscular bodies. Falling asleep, she dreamed of multiple ways to kill or maim Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***JACE***

The next day, Jace was heading for Magnus's apartment, in hopes that he could give him advice on how to get Clary back. It was obvious that she still loved him, and just needed a little persuasion to come running back into his arms.

Smirking a little at the thought, he knocked on Magnus's door. After a few minutes, a very grumpy warlock came to the buzzer.

"The hell do you want?"

"I need advice on how to get Clary back. Can you help?"

"No", and with that, the buzzer disconnected.

Jace groaned in exasperation. He would have to think of something on his own, oh well. He WAS a gorgeous genius, after all.

***ALEC***

About an hour ago, Clary had woken up and instantly started sobbing. Alec was mostly heartbroken at seeing Clary cry over an ass like Jace, but he was mostly mad AT Jace for making her love him enough to shatter her this much.

He was hugging her, curled on the couch, trying to confront her. Then she started babbling nonsense about not being good enough.

Alec pulled away to look her in the eye, "Clary, don't you ever say that. You are perfect, and if Jace can't see that, he's blind"

Clary sniffed and giggled a little, "That's kind of cliché, Alec"

"But true", he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

Magnus came back from talking to someone on the buzzer. "Who was it?", Alec said.

"Everyone's favorite jackass came asking for advice on 'how to get Clary back'"

Alec's eyes hardened. Now that they had her, no way in hell were they letting her go. Suddenly, Clary stood up and wiped her eyes on a tissue that Magnus had handed her. "I have to go back to the Institute in an hour. Training"

Alec stood up, "I'll train you today"

She nodded gratefully at him and hugged Magnus goodbye. He kissed her chastly on the lips and conjured up some cloths that Clary would like.

"Where'd you get those from?", Clary asked suspiciously.

"Wal-Mart"

She shrugged and took them to the bathroom to change.

***TIME SKIP***

Half an hour later, they arrived at the Institute. Clary put on a brave face and Alec wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go"

They walked to the training room, and opening the door, saw Isabelle beating the crap out of Jace.

"YOU. SELFISH. BASTARD. HOW. COULD. YOU. DO. THAT?!", She punctuated each word with a punch.

***JACE***

It was definitely a mistake coming to Isabelle for help. He was laying on the floor in pain as she beat him up.

He heard the door open and Alec walked in with his arm around Clary. She watched for a moment and a little grin showed up on her face.

At first he thought she was happy to see him, but quickly realized she was just happy to see him get beat up.

Mercifully, Isabelle stopped her beating and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, Clary. Didn't see you there. You want to take it from here?"

Clary got a look in her eye that Jace didn't like one bit. "Actually, I think Jace looks a bit HUNGRY, wouldn't you say Isabelle?"

Isabelle's whole face lit up. "Yes, I think you right. Come on Jace"

Jace got up and limp-ran to the door, but Alec caught him. "Come on Jace. Time for breakfast"

Jace looked at Clary pleadingly, but was met with a hateful glare. She smiled a sarcastic smile at him and walked up to him, taking out a stele. She placed on his skin and drew and immobility rune on his arm.

SHIT.

AN:any ideas for what should happen in the futcher? R&R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

Alec dragged Jace to the kitchen and sat him in a chair, tying him to it so he didn't fall out. Clary took off his immobility rune and Jace immediately started thrashing and begging.

"NO! Don't do this to me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Clary shrugged and turned to Izzy, "What's on the menu, chef?"

Izzy was standing at the stove, getting ingredients like ketchup, spoiled eggs, olives and mustard. "A complete breakfast of pancakes, eggs, yogurt, bacon and what ever drink I come up with"

Half an hour of Jace begging and TERRIBLE smells from the stove later, Izzy set the food on the table. The drink she had made was a murky green color and had steam coming from the top.

"Clary, come here a moment", Izzy said.

She dragged Clary outside the kitchen and showed her a bottle of mundane medicine. Izzy showed the warning label to Clary, 'WARNING: MAY SHRINK MALE GENITALS AND/OR DECREASE SEX DRIVE' They locked eyes and evil grins spread across their faces. Izzy went back inside and quickly crushed it up and dumped it into the drink.

"Now Jace", Alec said, "I expect you to be a good brother to Izzy and eat ALL of the delicious breakfast she made you. Understood?"

Jace whimpered in fear, but hesitantly nodded. "Wait!", Clary said. Jace slumped in relief, obviously thinking she was taking mercy on him. Clary pulled out her phone and turned it to video. "OK, ready"

Alec picked up a fork and smiled at Jace.

***TIME SKIP***

It was almost lunch time, by the time Jace finished and as soon as Alec untied him, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. They all laughed and Clary and Alec headed to the training room while Izzy cleaned up.

Clary changed into tight, fitting leather cloths (they were going on a demon hunt later). Alec and Clary practiced throwing knives and he showed her how to shoot a bow.

After a while, the heard a horrified scream come from the bathroom. Alec looked at her confused and Clary told him about the medicine Izzy had poured into the drink. Alec laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

***JACE***

When he went to the bathroom and saw that 'little Jace' had apparently SHRUNK he let out a horrified scream and realized that Clary was more evil than he had thought.

Jace went to the training room to let off some steam. When he got there, he heard Clary talking to someone and quickened his pace.

What he saw when he got there, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Alec wrapped his arms around Clary and KISSED her. They made out and Alec turned them so that Clary's back was facing him. He attacked her neck and raised his eyes to Jace. They showed surprise at first and then triumph as he left a mark on Clary's neck.

Jace was completely taken by surprise. ALEC and CLARY? What about Magnus? Wait. Alec and Magnus were still dating right? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Even though it's a little late, RIP Robin Williams. He was a great person, and it breaks my heart that all that legacy went down with a belt

CHAPTER 5

***MAGNUS***

Golden Boy could be a real nuisance sometimes. Like right now, when he called saying that Magnus needed to come to the Institute NOW. He was already headed there anyway, to check on Clary and Alec.

"Clam down, Blondie, I'm here already. I'm headed up"

Magnus headed to the training room and saw Jace looking around frantically. When he saw him he was jumping in excitement and pointed through the doors. Magnus peeked in and saw a very erotic sight, Alec and Clary making out like no tomorrow.

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes when he realized this was the important thing Jace had wanted him to see. He strode in there and put a hand on Clary's shoulder. She turned and smiled shyly at him. Magnus leaned down and captured her lips and a passionate battle.

***ALEC***

Alec looked to the door and saw Jace staring with his jaw on the floor. He waved a little and sucked on the junction between Clary's shoulder and neck.

***TIME SKIP***

It was a few hours later and everyone was getting ready to go demon hunting. Clary had employed Isabelle's help for getting ready, though she reserved the right to veto anything. Now, she was coming down the hall, and stopped in front of them. (Magnus had decided to come to 'help them', though Alec had a good idea of his real plan)

Clary was dressed in tight, painted on black skinny jeans and a emerald green ruffled tank top that flared out at the bottom and hugged her curves perfectly. Her shoes were white sandals and she had just a little black eyeliner on that winged out slightly. Her hair was brushed and looked soft and shiny as it cascaded down her back. (Alec assumed all her runes were on her torso and on her legs, and the shirt reached midthigh, so he guessed there was a dagger or two under there. He suddenly wanted to find out)

Magnus was staring at her, Alec starstruck, and Jace was just staring at her boobs, pretty much eye raping her. Alec stamped on his foot and glared at him warningly, while Jace hopped around on one foot cursing.

Magnus was as sparkly and extravagant as usual while Alec was in jeans and a dark, nice, long sleeve dress shirt. Jace was in jeans, a white shirt that had the first few buttons undone, and shiny black shoes. Izzy looked like she was looking to get laid, not kill demons.

"We look hot", Izzy declared and Magnus nodded.

"We look extremely hot, my dear. Let's be off"

They took off for Pandemonium.

***TIME SKIP***

Every one sat at the bar and surveyed the room. They didn't see any demons yet, but you never know. Suddenly, Magnus jumped up, "Who wants to dance?"

Alec and Clary jumped up and followed him to the dance floor.

***CLARY***

Alec and Magnus were swaying on either side of Clary, each with their hands on her hips. The beat picked up and soon they were full on grinding. Clary bit her lip to keep from moaning, and the skinny jeans were making everything noticed. Judging by the men's small gasps and sighs, they felt it to.

***JACE***

Jace was glaring murder balls as he watched this. This wasn't happening. His parabati wouldn't just steal Clary away from him, right? And besides, Alec and Magnus were together, and happy, and GAY. Clary. Was. A. GIRL. His girl.

He turned to Izzy, who flirting with a Fey, even though he knew she wouldn't try anything with the vampire around. "Izzy, you gotta help me!", he pleaded when he saw Clary start making out with Magnus while Alec was pretty much feeling them both up.

"Nope", she said, completely devoid of emotion, "you dug your own grave, you can get yourself out"

"Oh come ON", he begged, "I've never been in this situation before! I don't know what do!"

"Your fault", Izzy said, before getting up to dance with the Fey.

Jace started to think. Maybe, if he, like, made her jealous? No, that might work with anyone but Clary. Mabye if something happened to Alec... NO. He would NOT go there. Hmmmm... what if he seduced her? Or even got a love potion or something from a warlock. Whatever brilliant plan he can up with, 'little Jace' had to avenged...

AN: So, do you want Jace to become crazy-possesive-she's-mine guy?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***CLARY***

They all came back to the Institute, after killing a few demons and dancing some more. Jace stormed off to his room while Izzy walked to hers. Alec took Clary's hand and led her to his room with Magnus following behind. As soon as Alec had the door closed and locked, Magnus put a silencing spell on three of the walls, save the one Alec shared with Jace's room.

Clary looked at them, confusion on her face, untill Alec leaned down to kiss her. Magnus crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his arms on her stomach. Alec's lips danced with hers as Magnus's hands worked up her stomach to her chest, where his hands brushed against her breasts. He molded his hands to her breasts through her shirt, pulling a moan from Clary's throat. Alec pulled her lower lip between his teeth, nipping lightly. She let his tounge into her mouth, fighting for dominace. Alec's hand crept down her body untill he was cupping her heat through her tight skinny jeans.

Clary's mind was racing, this was all hapening so fast! She tried to search her mind to see if she was ready, but Alec and Magnus were makeing it REALLY hard. She threw her head back on Magnus's shoulder with a ragged gasp as Alec slipped his hand into her jeans, rubbing her clit. Magnus captured her lips, slipping her shirt over her head and undid her bra so quickly she almost didn't register it untill she felt him pinch her nipples hard. Clary squealed and gripped Alec's strong shadowhunter arms. Said shadowhunter slid a finger into her wet heat, making coherant thought fly out the window as Clary took in the sensations.

"Your so tight and wet, Clary", Alec murmered into her ear, "I wonder how you'll feel wrapped around me", Clary could only whimper in response and buck her hips. She tugged at Alec's shirt and he seemed to understand. First Alec's and then Magnus's shirts flew off, and Clary ran her hands along Alec's chest, hard with muscles from fighting demons all his life. Magnus insistantly nudged them to the bed, where the men situated Clary in the middle. Alec took her jeans off (FINALLY. She didnt even know if they could come off with how tight they were, but the look on Jace's face made them worth it) and looked back up at her with a little grin, "Your panties are soaked, Clary. Do you like what me and Magnus are doing to you?", she nodded and gasped when Magnus's hands and mouth landed on her chest.

Alec practically ripped off her ruined panties and spread her legs apart, nudging Magnus. He left her breasts to join Alec as they examined their prize. Clary blushed bright red and turned her head away shyly. Her back arched and a suprised gasp left her lips as she felt something warm and wet travel up her pussy. She moaned loudly as Alec entered her line of sight and kissed her passionatly. Magnus sucked on her clit hard and slipped a finger into her, adding another a moment later. Clary moaned Magnus's name as her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She was bucking her hips into Magnus's hand and mouth, her moans of pleasure increasing into screams.

***JACE***

Those bastards. He was sure Magnus had purposefully left his silencing spell off the wall him and Alec shared. Clary's moans were certainly a turn on, but that was covered with anger because it wasn't HIS name she was chanting. It should only be him to bring her pleasure, not his GAY parabati and his warlock boyfriend. He covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out the sounds of Clary's moans. Soon they turned into screams and he realized somthing. Clary had never even let him get to second base and now she was letting Alec and Magnus get her off? That was just fucked up! He felt anger course through him and he grabbed his phone. He had a warlock friend that owed him a favor, and would hopefully give him somthing to convince Clary to come running back to him.

***CLARY***

Her back arched off the bed as a high pitched cry left her, Maguns and Alec's name tumpling form her lips. White flashed before her eyes and her hands fisted into the sheets as some way to stay attached to earth. Clary finnaly fell back to earth, spasms occasionally coursing through her. Alec kissed her gently as Magnus left a trail of fire with his lips as he made his way up her body.

"Was that your first orgasm, Clary?", Magnus asked. She nodded, her breathing evening out slightly. Alec Magnus shed his pants and Alec did the same. Clary managed to push herself up onto her elbows, and Alec asked,

"Do you want this Clary?"

She hesitated for a moment. Did she want this? She realized that she had never trusted Jace as much as she trusted the two men looking worridly down at her. She nodded and they showed releived smiles. Clary realized that they would have stopped completely if she had wanted them to, even though she could see they both were VERY exited and ready.

Magnus pulled her up to her knees, legs spread. Her brows creased in confusion, untill she felt Alec behind her. Magnus muttered a spell that she assumed was for lube and Clary felt Alec prod her ass. She clung to Magnus as he tilted her head up to kiss her. Suddenly she felt pain course through her lower region and she cried out in pain and a few tears flowed down her face. Magnus peppered her face with kisses and Alec murmered comforting nothings into her ear. When the pain faded she rocked her hips slightly and gasped with pleasure. Clary felt Alec start to slid into her from behind and she was extreamly grateful Magnus had cast that spell. Soon she felt so full she felt about to burst, but it felt so GOOD. They quickly established a rhythm that had Clary seeing stars.

She wasn't sure how much later it was, but to soon, she felt the same tightening in her stomach as before. "Alec", she whimpered, "Magnus!". Clary faintly heard Alec say her name and Magnus, Alec's name, but she couldn't focus enough to be sure. Her head fell back to Alec's shoulder as a scream tore itself from her mouth, "AHHHHHHH! MAGNUUUUS! ALEEEEC!"

Alec buried his face in her neck as an animalistic sound ripped through his throat. Magnus gripped Alec's ass as he grunted, face twisted in pleasure. Clary fell limp between them. The men placed her under the covers and snuggled on either side of her. Clary fell into a blissful, satisfied sleep.

AN: LEMON CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***JACE***

Jace knocked on his warlock freind's door, waiting impatiantly. Finnaly , the door opened and he looked down at the short, stocky Irishmen, "Do you have it, Eric?", he asked without preamble.

"Good to see you too", he mumbled, motioning Jace inside the small apartment. "And yes I have it"

He picked up a small vial and handed it to Jace, "She only has to drink a little. The effects will be immediant. And be careful, wouldn't want someone else to accidentaly drink it", he laughed, "Though that would funny"

Jace remembered what he had also come to ask, "By the way, when Clary- the girl- was extracting vengance, she managed to, um... shrink my.. stuff"

Eric doubled over laughing and actually hit the ground he was laughing so hard. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. But could you help a man out?", Jace pleaded.

"Hmmmm... I don't know...", Eric said, standing up straight and stroking his red beard.

"Please!", Jace begged.

"Fine. But you owe me", he warned.

"YES! Okay"

"How much did you lose?", he cracked his knuckles.

"Four inches", Jace said immedianlty.

Eric snorted, "Right. I'll give you three"

"Three and a half", Jace tried.

"... fine. But only because I like you, shadowhunter. Got it?"

He nodded.

***TIME SKIP***

Jace saunterd back to the Institute, his confidence level boosted considerably. He hurried to the kitchen and thought of how he would get Clary to drink the potion. Just then, Maryse walked in and started to get ingrediants out for lunch. An idea popped into Jace's head, "Hey, Maryse? Do you mind if I help with lunch?"

"Sure. I've got the food, you can get the drinks and set the table", she said, not taking her eyes off the cook book in front of her.

'Perfect', Jace though giddily.

***TIME SKIP***

Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon(I know he can't go inside the institute, but bear with me here) and Clary were sitting at the table, Clary between Alec and Magnus. Jace set out the drinks, makeing sure to give Clary the one he had poured the potion into. He sat across from her and watched eagerly as she raised the glass to her lips. Sudenly, Simon grabbed the glass out out of her hand.

"I don't trust that bastard", Simon said, glaring at Jace, "What did you put in it?", he demanded.

"Nothing!", Jace lied, trying to seem apalled. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Then you wont mind if I take a drink?"

Before Jace could answer, the idiot took a swig. Everyone froze, waiting for something to happen.

Simon blinked and looked confused for a moment, then his gaze locked on Jace, eyes widening as if he saw an angel. Simon stood and came around the table, trying to KISS him. Jace jumped up and ran around the table, trying to keep distance between them. "Jace! You so amazing! Take me!", Simon cried, running after him.

"What did you DO to him!?", Isabelle screached.

Simon caught him and tried to kiss him again, "Whoa, back up", Jace said, trying to push him away. Simon looked like a lost puppy, and hugged him closer.

Magnus face palmed, "A love potion? You stooped THAT low, Jace?"

"Um...", Jace was still trying to get Simon off him.

"Can you undo it?", Isabelle demanded.

"Only the warlock who made the potion can reverse the effects"

"Why don't you love me?", Simon wailed.

"SIMON!", Izzy stood up and tried to pry him off Jace, "Snap out of it!"

"Don't touch me!", Simon snarled, "You never loved me! You were cheating on me with that Fey at Pandimonium, weren't you?"

Izzy looked taken aback, "It didn't mean anything! It was just flirting!"

Simon glared and put his head on Jace's chest. "Who made the potion?", Magnus asked Jace.

"A warlock named Eric-"

"I know who it is", Magnus said immediantly, "He got into some trouble with a few vampires some years ago. I imagine their still sore about it. Untill I can contact him, we'll just have to wait"

AN: IMPORTANT QUESTION... Jimon or Sizzy?


	8. Chapter 8

CHPATER 8

***CLARY***

Clary, Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Simon were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Magnus to come back with Eric to remove the spell from Simon. Who was currently curled next to Jace on the couch despite Jace's obvious attempts to get Simon off him. Magnus walked in with a face that spoke of bad news. Isabelle stood up, "Can he fix it?"

"Um... no"

"NO!? Why not?!", Jace demanded.

"Remember when I said he had some trouble with a few vampires? They killed him"

Jace looked horrified and so did Izzy, "So... is there still a way to reverse the affects?", Izzy asked.

Magnus shook his head, "No. He's stuck that way"

Izzy looked conflicted, as if she wasn't sure how to react to that. Clary wasn't sure what to say.

Jace got a thoughtful look on his face, "Magnus, about how strong was the love potion?"

"He'll do pretty much anything you say", Magnus said, looking at Jace carefully.

Jace stood up and took off for his room. He snapped his fingers, "Vampire, come suck me off"

Simon's whole face lit up and he clapped like a little kid on Christmas, scampering after Jace. Isabelle and Clary traded horrified looks and Izzy stood up, "I'm going to get plastered. Anyone want to join?"

Clary glanced at Alec and Magnus as if asking premission. Alec looked doubtful, "She might need a chaperone", Clary reasoned.

"... fine", Alec relented.

"Can I doll you up?", Izzy asked hopefully.

"Um..."

"Great!", Izzy dragged Clary to her room.

***TIME SKIP***

Isabelle and Clary were sitting at the bar, and while Clary had only had about half a beer, Isabelle was completely drunk off her ass, "I'm gonna miss Simon", Izzy slurred, "Jace is a jackass"

"I know. Do you at least still have that Fey's number?", Clary asked.

"Yeah. Hey, there he is right now!"

Clary turned around to see a tall, muscular Fey with long black hair and green eyes heading over to them, "Hello again Isabelle. What brings you here?"

"My brother poisened by boyfreind with a love potion", Izzy said sadly.

"Perhaps I can cheer you up", he offered. Clary straightened,

"Oh, no you don't! I will not have my best freind be taken advantage of while she is sad and drunk"

Izzy, who had straightened at his offer, slumped down again when Clary said no. He shrugged and walked off.

"I have to pee", Isabelle blurted. Clary gave her a look,

"No boys", she said sternly.

She nodded, "No boys!", she jumped up and took off for the bathrooms.

A few minutes later, Clary heard a voice from behind her, "What is a pretty little shadowhunter like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?"

Clary turned to find a boy mabey a little older then her with spiked up black hair and dark green eyes. He smiled, showing off where fangs would be if he were hungry. Vampire.

Clary shrugged, "Waiting for a friend"

He sat next to, "Next rounds on me, Red"

Clary shook her head, "Designated driver"

He pouted, "Well that's no fun. Of course", he smiled the same arrogant grin that was on Jace half the time, "we could just skip to the main event"

Clary held up two fingers, "First off, I don't even know your name and second off, my boyfreinds would not hesitate to kill you"

"BoyfreindS?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup", Clary said.

"I'm pretty sure I could take them. Who are they?", he asked, male pride swelling up his chest.

"Alexander Lighwood and Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brocklyn", Clary said with a smirk.

The creep instantly backed away, "Um... okay, bye", he dissapeared into the crowd.

Clary looked around for Isabelle. It had been almost ten minutes. Worried, Clary made her way to the bathrooms and knocked on the ladies door, "Isabelle? You in there?", she called.

"Um... y-yeah, I-I'll be right OUT", her voice suddenly raised in pitch at the end.

"Izzy? What's going on in there?", Clary asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! OH FUCK!"

Clary tried to open the door and found it locked, "MELIORN!", Isabelle suddenly screamed. Someone grunted on the other side of the door, the voice distinctly male.

"GODDAMNIT IZZY!", Clary shouted at the door. She turned around and stormed back to the bar, 'Worst chaperone EVER', she thought.

A few minutes later, a sheepish looking Isabelle came back from the bathroom. Clary reached up and grabbed her ear, dragging her to the door, "OW OW OW, let go!"

"Home. Now", Clary said. Izzy looked back and waved at someone as Clary yanked her through the door, pushing her towards the door of the car, "You are in big trouble, missy"

"Yes, Mom", Izzy grumbled.

Clary got in the drivers seat while Isabelle was in the passenger side. After a few minutes of silence, Clary had clamed down considerably, but wanted to guilt trip Izzy a little longer, "I specifically said 'No boys`"

"He wasn't a BOY, he was a fully grown Fey", she muttered.

"Just wait 'till Alec hears about it", Clary said.

"Please don't tell him! He would kill me! Well, mabye not me, but Meliorn!"

"Do you really like Meliorn? As in, your looking for a relationship with him?"

"... yes", Izzy said, staring out the window.

"Certainly got over Simon fast"

"With Simon and I... there was never really a spark, you know? I guess just kind of felt bad for him", Izzy said guiltly.

Before Clary could come up with a response, they pulled up to the Institute. Izzy got out and stumbled, almost face planting. Clary caught her and it was clear that Izzy's tempoary soberness had faded as the drink caught up with her again. Clary carefull snuck inside and helped Izzy into bed. She passed out instantly.

As Clary was going to her room, she saw Jace's bedroom door open and peeked in to see Simon and Jace CUDDLING, neither of them wearing shirts at least. Jace had a small smile on his face and Simon looked blissfull, as if he had gotten what he had wanted his whole life.

Smiling softly, Clary went to her room and changed into her night cloths, crawling under the covers.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

Clary was sitting at the breakfast table the next morning when Jace waked in. "Morning, gorgeous"

"Seriously? Still? What about Simon?"

"What about him? He's just stress relief. Your the real prize"

"I'm not an item to be won! Why can't you get that though your thick skull!?"

Jace stood up and advanced towards her. Clary looked up at him, "Because it's not true. Just you wait, Clary; you'll love me again"

"Fuck you"

He chuckled, "Be my guest", he got even closer and Clary stood up to back away from him cautiously. She was soon backed against the counter top and Jace caged her in with his arms. Suddenly, his lips crashed against hers. Clary froze. The first thing she noticed was that there was no longer that spark. She didn't want to wrap her arms around him and bring him closer, nor was there butterflies that erupted in her chest. She just felt disgust.

Clary tried to push Jace away, but he only brought her closer. He tried to open her lips with his tounge, but she kept them stubornly closed. Her hands searched for something along the counter to fight him with. Growing impatiant, Jace reached up and roughly squeezed her breast. Clary gasped and his tounge immediantly invaded her mouth. Clary's hand closed around a pan and she bit down as hard as she could on his tounge. He cried out and pulled back. She shoved him away but he only smirked and started to come closer, "Come on, Clary, you know y-

Clary swung the pan and it banged right into Jace's golden face. He crashed to the ground without a sound. Looking up, Clary saw Alec in the doorway with a look of pride on his face and slight pain.

"What's wrong?", she asked, concerned.

"Nothing", he said, working his jaw, "Parabati connection"

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!", Clary exlaimed, putting down the pan and hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back,

"Your fine. It was worth it"

They sat down and started to eat breakfast, completely ignoring the passed out Jace on the floor. Isabelle came in and barely gave Jace's prone figure a glance. She sat down and put her head in her hands, groaning.

"Hangover?", Clary asked.

"Mmm", was Izzy's only response. Her head slipped from her hands and banged into the table. She didn't move, her hands still sticking into the air. Alec raised an eyebrow and pulled Clary into his lap. Clary snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Maryse walked in and took in the scene in front of her; passed out Jace, hungover Izzy, cuddling Clary and Alec. She looked to Alec for explanation, but he just shrugged.

***TIME SKIP TO MAGNU'S FLAT***

After a day of training (but mostly making out), Clary and Alec were at Magnus's flat, everyone bored out of their minds. It was dinner time and Magnus was out of food and Clary refused to let him magic up some.

"How about we all go on a date?", Alec blurted.

Clary looked at him in surprise, but smiled. "All of us?", Magnus asked.

"Sure, why not? A movie and Dinner?"

"Oaky! Sounds great", Clary said.

"Alright then, let me get my coat", Magnus said.

***TIME SKIP***

After the movie they went to an expensive Italian place that Magnus insisted he pay for. They were seated in a small booth, Clary between the men. After they ordered the waiter smiled at them, "Who's the little lady go to?"

"Both", Alec said. The waiter's eyebrows shot up and he gave them a strange look,

"Okay then. I don't judge", he walked off towards the kitchen. Magnus and Alec wrapped their arms around her shoulders as Clary relaxed between them,

"This is nice", she sighed. They nodded and perked up as the food came. Alec dug in without preamble, starving because of the training they had done earlier The other two began to eat, abit slower. Even so, Clary was done first and waited for the other two to finish.

A small, wicked idea formed in her mind as she quickly checked the lenghth of the red table cloth on the table. It dragged to the floor. Smirking silently, Clary rubbed her men's crotches simontaniously. Alec almost chocked on his food, but managed to swallow. Magnus's fork clattered across the table as he jumped in surprise. They looked at Clary as she smiled inoccently up at them, her hands rubbing them firmer.

Alec gripped the table and took a deep breath when Clary undid their zippers, sliding her hand inside their pants to grip them directly. Magnus groaned softly, "Your going to be the death of me, Clary"

"I know", she said with an impish grin, speeding up her movements. Just then, the waiter came back,

"Everything alright? Do you need anything?"

"We're fine", Alec squeeked, his voice higher than usual, "We'll take some to go boxes"

"Okay", the waiter gave them a curious glance and walked off. Magnus's leg came up and hit the table abruptly, knocking down a fork.

"Don't worry, I'll get it", Clary slid under the table and dragged her tounge up Alec's length, doing the same to Magnus. Alec cursed as Clary alternated between sucking one of them and jacking off the other. Magnus hissed in pleasure as her movements sped up, sensing they were near.

The waiter returned with the takeout boxes, "Where did the little lady go?", he asked.

"I think she went to the bathroom. She shoud be back soon", Magnus managed to gasp. He walked away as Clary deep throated Alec, makeing him stuff a fist in his mouth to muffle his sounds as he came. Clary did the same to Magnus who grunted and let out a quiet moan. She swallowed all of it.

She slid out from under the table and grinned at them, wiping a small drop of cum from the corner of her mouth. Alec was staring at her in disbeleif and Magnus just had a huge grin on his face.

The waiter came with their check, "Did you find you dinner satisfying?", he asked.

"Yes", Clay said, "It was very satifying"


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

AN: (dont kill me) I really dont know how to continue this story. If anyone has ideas, pm me or comment, but I'll probably finish this story by next week if no new material comes up. of course, all good things must end :(


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

Clary, Alec and Magnus were at Magnus's apartment, cuddling on the couch and watching The Big Bang Therory. Alec was mostly confused since he didn't get most of the referances, so Clary was spending most of the time explaining. By now, they had both given up on it, and sat silently watching. Magnus and Alec both had their arms around Clary, each on either side of her. Clary felt a hand start to creep up her thigh and jumped slightly, looking down to see Magnus's hand start to undo her pants.

Clary tried to ignor him but when he started to rub her crotch through her panties, she gave a little gasp of pleasure. Alec glanced down at them in confusion. Realazation crossed his face as he got a mischevious look in his eyes. His hand slid down from between her and Magnus's shoulders and he grasped Clary's left breast in his hand.

Magnus began to rub around her clit in fast circles, Clary's panties completely ruined by now. She gave up on ignoring them and let out a small moan. Alec tilted her head up to kiss her passionately, Magnus pushing aside her panties to slide two long fingers inside her.

Clary bucked upwards into his hand and mewled. Alec chuckled and Magnus moved away. Clary whimperd in protest as Alec picked her up and quickly hurried to Magnus's room. The cold air hit her wet core and Clary gave a ragged gasp.

Alec sat down at the head of the bed, almost sitting up with Clary in his lap. Magnus kneeled on the bed in front of them and Alec pulled off her shirt and bra, then grasped Clary's legs just above her knees and pulled them apart to give his boyfriend full acess. Magnus leaned down to blow cool air over her soaked underwear. Clary cried out softly and bucked upwards.

Magnus tore off her panties, throwing them carelessly over his shoulder. He set to work on Clary and had her thrashing in Alec's grasp in no time. Said shadowhunter sucked and kissed her neck, leaving marks no doubt. Clary's moans were getting louder and higher pitched and her emerald eyes rolled into her head. Her voice gave out and her mouth was in the form of a little 'o'. Toes curling, she fisted the fabric of Alec's leans. When the waves of her orgasm finnaly stopped, she gasped for breath and fell limply against Alec. Magnus shed his clothing, as did Alec.

Alec laid down on his back, holding Clary on his lap, and slid into her. Magnus muttered something and there was a flash a blue that Clary assumed was his trusty lube spell. Clary moaned long and loud as Magnus entered her and braced her hands on Alec's chest. Her head fell back as Alec and Magnus tried to find a rythem, soon succeding.

They made love together through the night, and into the morning, finnaly collapsing and falling asleep.

***THREE WEEKS LATER***NO ONE'S POV***

"I'm pregnat!", Clary squealed, rushing out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test. Alec and Magnus both froze, before engulfing her in a hug. They all knew whose it was, but that wouldn't stop Magnus from raising it with them.

***TWO YEARS LATER***

Clary and Alec had been happily married, though Magnus was both of their's official unofficial husband. They had a beautiful little girl with long curly firey hair and blue eyes just like her father's.

Jace finnaly got over Clary, learning to love Simon. Izzy and Meliron were stll going strong.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END

AN: you guys gave me a lot of good ideas, but I thinks it's time I end this one. And besides, I need an opening for a new story I'm going to start soon


End file.
